


Thou Shalt Not Whine

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [35]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Al and Ling go on a hike. In the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not Whine

X X X

“It’s fucking cold up here.”

“You didn’t complain this much in Briggs, Brother.”

“I was younger and stupider.” Ed scowled at the snow, as if the heat of his gaze alone might melt it. “Why did I let that stupid prince - ”

“Emperor,” Al said, helpfully, only to have Ed wave a hand in disgust.

“Talk me into coming on this trip?”

“Because you wanted to get out of Palace City and see ‘the real Xing’.” It was a reminder, one Ed didn’t appreciate, by the nasty expression on his face. Al turned away from his brother, deciding to watch Ling instead.

The young emperor bounced cheerfully through the snow, glancing back behind him and waving at them to hurry along. His face fell as he caught sight of Ed’s expression and he waded back toward them. “Aren’t you having a good time?”

“Good time? Is this supposed to be fun?” Ed snarled, showing all his teeth.

Ling put on his ‘emperor face’. “You said you wanted to leave the palace.”

“I didn’t mean ‘and come to the mountains’!”

“Then you should have told me.” And that was the beginning of a pout.

“Brother, don’t be a brat. It’s not Ling’s fault you didn’t tell him you didn’t want to go someplace cold.”

“Your brother is so very wise,” Ling said, nodding.

Ed snorted loudly. “He’s agreeing with you, of course he’s smart. I,” he tugged at his jacket, “am going back to the palace.” Turning, he started marching back the way they had come, as if it was just a short hike away.

Coming up beside Al, Ling leaned down, scooping up a double handful of snow. Al watched as Ling began forming it into shape, and bent down to get his own snow. Two against one wasn’t fair, but then again, Edward Elric was being an idiot and deserved it. Ling and Al exchanged a glance, took aim and threw.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EnemyToSleep, for her prompt of "Post manga snowball fight with Ed, Al, and whoever else you feel like roping in!"


End file.
